


President

by Moe89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke AU dove Clarke è candidata a diventare presidentessa degli Stati Uniti e Bellamy è la sua guardia del corpo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Aveva scosso la testa, si era passato una mano fra i capelli e le aveva semplicemente detto, come se si conoscessero da tempo immemore, con la sua maledettissima voce splendidamente un po' roca: "Coraggiosa la Principessa." Principessa. L'aveva chiamata Principessa. Da lì Clarke giurò di odiarlo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	President

Clarke sbuffò irritata. Odiava dover avere una guardia del corpo e soprattutto odiava che la sua guardia del corpo fosse Bellamy Blake. Quel ragazzo era quasi sicuramente uno degli essere più fastidiosi (e certamente il più narcisista) sulla faccia della Terra, anzi, dell'intero Universo!!  
Clarke non faceva alcuna difficoltà a ricordare il loro primo incontro: si era appena candidata alle elezioni per diventare la prima presidentessa degli Stati Uniti a portare la gonna, quando la Casa Bianca le aveva mandato come sorvegliante Bellamy.  
Strinse le labbra al ricordo del volto sorpreso del moro nel vederla. Le aveva detto che ovviamente c'era stato un errore, che doveva esserci stato, per forza, perchè lui era lì per sorvegliare un candidato alle elezioni. Aveva sottolineato la o di candidato particolarmente. Clarke aveva sollevato un sopracciglio e gli aveva detto che il candidato ce l'aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Cristo! Che sorriso le aveva risolto Bellamy, un po' sbilenco e dannatamente malizioso. Aveva scosso la testa, si era passato una mano fra i capelli e le aveva semplicemente detto, come se si conoscessero da tempo immemore, con la sua maledettissima voce splendidamente un po' roca: "Coraggiosa la Principessa." Principessa. L'aveva chiamata Principessa. Da lì Clarke giurò di odiarlo.

Bellamy era, come sempre ormai, a pochi passi da Clarke quando sentì una voce avvicinarsi. Le si fece davanti in meno di un secondo, la mano sulla pistola.  
Un uomo comparve da dietro un angolo all'improvviso, l'odore di alcool che emanava era così forte da far bruciare il naso della bionda. L'ubriaco avanzava verso di loro, insultando la candidata con frasi sconnesse, ma di base chiaramente misogina.  
Bellamy fece un passo avanti, maledicendo dentro di sè Clarke per essere voluta tornare a casa a piedi. Era tipico della ragazza fare qualcosa di inusuale senza un vero e proprio motivo apparente, solo (si disse Bellamy) per irritarlo probabilmente.  
Pensò in fretta a tutti i possibili modi per passare senza dover iniziare una rissa. Pensieri che mandò al diavolo quando l'uomo si rivolse alla principessa come ad una comune prostituta di strada, enfatizzando le proprie parole toccandosi il pacco. Bellamy allora caricò come un toro, buttando l'ubriaco per terra ed iniziando a prenderlo a pugni. Sembrava un animale più che un uomo.  
Clarke, che nell'istante in cui aveva sentito le dita di Bellamy sui propri fianchi aveva scollegato il cervello, stordita dalle sensazioni che quel contatto inaspettato le aveva provocato, quando lo vide a cavalcioni sopra allo sconosciuto con le mani sporche di sangue si riprese di colpo.  
Corse verso il moro e gli posò una mano sulla spalla per cercare di fermarlo. Bellamy si immobilizzò di colpo, girandosi a guardare Clarke quasi con timore. Nello scorgere paura nello sguardo della ragazza si sentì per la prima volta un mostro.

Arrivati a casa Clarke andò a prendere delle pezze bagnate per tamponare le nocche sbucciate di Bellamy.  
Era stato silenzioso per tutto il viaggio, tanto che la ragazza si era preoccupata da morire che l"ubriaco gli avesse fatto in qualche modo male, ma dopo un'attenta analisi aveva appurato che non era certo fisico il problema.  
"Hai paura di me" le disse Bellamy quando gli si sedette accanto sul divano. Clarke lo guardò stupita. "L'ho visto prima, quando mi hai guardato." Il moro abbassò la testa e fece per scostare le mani, ma Clarke se le rimise in grembo con un gesto perentorio. "Non dire sciocchezze Bellamy, non ho paura di te."  
Gli pulì delicatamente il sangue dalle nocche per poi carezzarne i contorni con le dita. "Ho avuto paura per te" sussurrò posandogli del ghiaccio sulle ferite. Bellamy la guardò sorpreso. Clarke era una bella ragazza,una di quelle che si battevano per ciò che volevano e che si facevano carico dei problemi altrui con sempre il sorriso sulla faccia. Era una di quelle ragazze un po' irritanti e dannatamente testarde che facevano alzare gli occhi al cielo anche alle statue. Quel genere di ragazza di cui era impossibile non innamorarsi insomma, Bellamy lo sapeva bene.  
"Sarai un'ottima presidentessa" le disse dopo un attimo di silenzio. Clarke gli sorrise, raramente Bellamy le faceva un complimento. Quelle parole le scaldarono il cuore e le guance arrossarono leggermente. "Lo so."


End file.
